Scream
by MadLuvBabe
Summary: Sharpay and Zeke have an interesting relationship. She may wear the pants in public, but when they're alone, he's in control... ***Sexual Content***


Zeke tried to keep his eyes off of the door, but every time the little bell jiggled, signaling someone new entering the small restaurant, his gaze darted up involuntarily. He glanced at his watch. Almost ten o'clock.

 _Where is she?_

"Don't let us keep you, Z." Zeke met Troy's amused blue eyes across the aisle of the restaurant. Gabriella leaned forward to see the object of her boyfriend's attention, giving Zeke a sweet smile. Across from them, Chad and Taylor ignored the outside world, lost in each other's eyes. "If there's somewhere you gotta be, we understand."

Zeke forced his best, good natured grin onto his face. "Now what could ever be more important than you guys? There's nowhere I'd rather be in the world."

Troy laughed. "Yeah, right. So you're saying you new found fascination with the door has nothing at all to do with a certain blonde vixen you're expecting?"

Zeke had to fight to keep his irritation off of his face. "I have no idea what you're talking about, dude."

Gabriella leaned across Troy's lap, her smile turning sympathetic. "It's pretty easy to notice who's _not_ here, Zeke. I'm sure she has a good reason."

 _Not good enough._ "I'm sure."

The door jingled and Zeke didn't bother to be stealthy as he looked up. It was a blonde who had entered, but not quite the one he was waiting for.

Ryan slid into the booth across from Zeke, Kelsi at his side. "Hey, man. This seat taken?"

"No, it's all good. Hey, Kelse."

"Hey, Zeke! How are the cooking school preparations going?"

"I can always use a taste tester…"

"Count me in!"

Martha leaned over the back of her booth, capturing Kelsi's attention. Zeke took the opportunity to lean towards Ryan.

"Hey…you wouldn't happen to know where your sister is…?"

Ryan gave a small, knowing smile, before wrinkling his nose. "Sorry, man. She's grounded. She maxed out Dad's credit card buying a three story puppy condo for her dog. For once, our parents decided to actually be parents. I left her working up a truly awe invoking tantrum at the house."

"Oh. So she's there with you parents, then."

"She was when I left. But I expect they'll be gone now. The country club is hosting a benefit."

 _Interesting._

"Ryan…would you be willing to do me a favor?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Show Kelsi a good time tonight. Stay out…late."

First Ryan looked surprised, then confused. And then comprehension dawned on him, and understanding was quickly followed by disgust.

"Dude, that's my sister!"

Zeke rolled his eyes. "And what, before now you were under the impression that she was a sweet innocent angel? Look," He slid closer, dropping his voice so only Ryan could hear. "Find somewhere else to be tonight and I'll get the JV basketball team to agree to be stage lackeys for you for a month."

"Two."

"What? C'mon-"

"Or, I could just drink my milkshake and head home…"

Zeke stifled his annoyance with a deep breath. "Fine. Two. Deal?"

Ryan grinned. "Have a good night, I guess."

"Oh, trust me, I will."

Ryan's grin evaporated. "Gross."

Zeke slid out of the booth and clapped a big hand on Troy's shoulder. "I'm gonna head out."

Troy frowned. "You sure? We could always make room for you over here…and we were thinking about catching a late movie after this."

This time, Zeke's smile was genuine. "Nah, I don't think so. Just not really feeling it tonight, you know?"

Gabriella poked Troy's side and turned her big, chocolate colored eyes up at Zeke. "Of course. We understand. Feel better, ok?"

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later." He paused long enough to poke Chad in the back of his curly head, and then he slipped out the door.

The Evans' residence was just outside of town, but he still made it there within 20 minutes of leaving the restaurant. The gate man knew him well enough to let him in without question and soon he was parking in front of the steps that lead up to the opulent manor. He took the steps three at a time and pounded on the door. He only had to wait about a minute before it swung open.

"Mr. Baylor. A goodnight to you, sir."

"You as well, Lindsay." Zeke greeted the Evans' butler with a smile. "Is Sharpay here?"

The man shifted uncertainly. "Erm…she is sir, but I have instructions that she is not to receive visitors."

"Aw, come on, Lindsay. Who's to know?"

"There _are_ cameras on the premises, Mr. Baylor. Should Mr. Evans view the footage of you arriving and not promptly leaving he shall be less than pleased with me." A shadow of movement at the top of the stairs behind Lindsay caught Zeke's attention, and he glimpsed a curtain of blonde hair disappear down the hall. His eyes narrowed.

"I understand, Lindsay. But before I go…can I ask a quick question?"

"Certainly, sir."

"Do you remember that cake I made for your daughter's birthday, Lindsay?"

"Erm…I do, sir…"

"And do you remember how I refused to let you pay for it, because I knew that Sharpay sees you as a member of the family and she wants you to be happy, just as I'm _sure_ you want her to be happy?"

"…yes, sir."

"And if, for some odd reason, someone wanted to give the impression that they had left the premises without necessarily doing so, would you happen to know how that might be accomplished?"

"M-Mr. Baylor, I like you, and I want to help, but-"

"Did Sharpay tell you that I got into the best culinary school in America? It's quite the honor. It could mean you'll never have to pay for a birthday cake for your daughter again. Or, it could mean that the price of a certain birthday cake I've already made could go _way_ up. University isn't cheap, you know?"

The man's expression became one of resolved annoyance. "Fine. But if you're caught, you did this without my knowledge or consent."

"Of course."

A few minutes later, Zeke was scaling the back wall of the garden, his car safely hidden down the street. He had to choose this section of wall strategically, as it was one of the only places in the grounds that were out of the reach of the cameras. He jumped to the ground and began to move stealthily towards the house, ducking low to avoid being seen. He reached the back service entrance, which had been left open for him, and slipped into the house.

The majority of the house was dark, except for the main entry way and the upstairs halls. Zeke didn't come across anyone as he made his way up the stairs to the second floor. From there, it was a matter of habit, and his feet led him to Sharpay's bedroom door. He pushed it open quietly.

The room was empty. He could hear the sound of the shower running in the adjoining bathroom. He stepped into the room and closed the door, locking it behind him. He turned off the lights and then walked leisurely around the room, turning on lamps until the room was bathed in a golden glow.

Sharpay's room was the size of the entire first floor of his house, and dominated by the color pink. Fluffy things and sparkly things covered almost every surface and the walls were decorated with pictures of Sharpay herself. Sharpay in Paris, Sharpay on stage, Sharpay smiling out at him from every angle. She approached the nearest one, on her vanity, and picked it up. In this one, Sharpay lounged on a chaise, in a white bikini. Despite himself, he felt his mouth water a little. He replaced the picture and crossed the room towards her bed. He sat on the edge, content to wait until she returned to the room. He caught a glimpse of a familiar face in one of the pictures on her bedside table. Intrigued, he leaned over and plucked it off of the surface.

His own face smiled back at him; last season's basketball portrait ensconced in a fluffy pink, heart-shaped frame. It was the only picture in the room that didn't feature Sharpay herself. His heart warmed. He'd never seen it before… _She must hide it when I come over._

Most of his annoyance abated. He couldn't help but smile at the idea that she kept his picture on her night stand.

The shower turned off and he heard her step out, singing quietly to herself. He leaned back on her pillows patiently, still appraising his own face in the picture.

"-that is my simple request, all things fabu-OH!" Sharpay jumped about a foot in the air with a scream and clutched at her throat in shock as she stepped into her room and noticed the tall, muscular basketball player in her bed. He looked like he had been torn from the pages of a magazine, lounging across her pillows in a tight white t-shirt and jeans. Even from where she was, she could see the lines of his muscles bulging out against his shirt, as if straining to free themselves. He was pure power, sexy, delicious, power. And yet, most of the time, he chose to let that power sleep untouched within him, a sweet, gentle giant. _Most of the time._ As if hearing her thoughts, he turned his head to look at her and she tugged her towel tighter around her body, trying not to squirm as heat began to build between her legs. "Zeke…you scared the crap out of me. What are you doing here?"

"I've never seen this before." He held up the picture for her to see. Sharpay's face flamed as she realized what he was holding. "Where did you get it?"

"I…yearbook committee…I just…it's nothing…"

"It's very sweet. You didn't have to hide it from me. I like it." Zeke stood slowly and replaced the frame on her nightstand.

"Oh…well…ok." Sharpay shifted from foot to foot. Zeke's eyes remained on her, unmoving, and she felt nervous anticipation rise in her stomach. "Um…"

"Did you have a good evening?" His voice was deeper than usual, and despite his quiet tone, it carried across the room. Sharpay's heart rate began to rise.

"Um…I…"

"Because I, for one, spent my evening alone in a restaurant booth, waiting for you." His voice remained just as calm, just as quiet, but Sharpay had learned to detect the tone that meant he was displeased. Her stomach flipped over.

"I…my parents, they grounded me…they took my phone." She stammered, meeting his eyes across the dim room. "I couldn't call you…"

"Oh? And did you try? Did you make any attempt to keep me from looking like I got stood up in front of all of my friends?"

"Zeke, I'm sorry, I-"

"And when I got here to see you, did you come down to meet me? Did you tell Lindsay to let me in? Or did you see me standing at the door and run away?"

 _Shit…_ She didn't know he had seen her. Her heart was downright galloping now. "I.." she whispered weakly.

"Come here."

A strong mix of excitement, anticipation and nervousness cascaded around in her stomach. She knew better than to run…she'd tried that before. And she knew that if she disobeyed, it would only be worse.

Swallowing hard, she fixed her eyes on the carpet and slowly moved towards him. She stopped about three feet away.

"Closer." He said, his voice barely more than a murmur. A shiver went down her spine as she closed the distance between them, stopping when her toes were just a few inches away from his shoes. She could feel his warmth radiating against her bare, wet skin. "Look at me."

She licked her lips and obeyed. His eyes were as dark as the night outside, and unreadable. She forgot how to breathe as I stared into them.

"Did you run away from me, Shay?"

"Y-yes?"

"Yes…?"

"Um…yes, I did?"

Zeke clicked his tongue in disapproval. "No no, that's not going to work." His hands found her waist and he pulled her body against his. She leaned willingly into him and shivered at the delicious heat of his touch. He gripped handfuls of the fluffy towel around her body and gently pulled it up. The chilly air raised goose bumps on her skin as her thighs and then her ass were exposed. Sharpay tried not to squirm, willing him to put his hands on her.

"If I ask you a question, love, should your response be just 'yes'?"

"Um…no?"

Zeke moved so fast, she had no time to prepare herself. His hand met her bare, wet backside with a resounding smack. She gasped, more in surprise than pain.

"No?" Zeke stared down into her eyes, letting his irritation show.

Ohhh! _God, I'm an idiot_. Sharpay thought.

"No…sir?"

"Much better." He leaned forward and planted a kiss between her eyebrows as a reward. "So I'll ask you again, did you run from me earlier?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why?"

"Because I was worried that you'd be angry."

Another smack, this time on her other cheek, and slightly harder. Sharpay jumped. Her body began to react; she could feel her nipples hardening against the fabric to the towel and her pussy ached for attention.

"I was worried you'd be angry, _sir_." She tried not to let her longing slip into her voice. She pressed harder against him, hoping he'd give in and touch her, but his hands remained on the towel.

"Ah. And what do you think I am now?"

"Um…angry?" She gave him her sweetest smile. His eyes narrowed, but she saw the corner of his mouth twitch.

"Are we feeling testy tonight?"

"That's depends, sir."

"On?"

"On what happens if I'm a bad girl, sir."

"Hmm. If I were you, I'd be careful. You may not like what happens if you decide to be a bad girl."

Sharpay's heart pounded with excitement. "But sir, how will I know if I don't try?"

Zeke raised an eyebrow. "Is that smart? I'm already annoyed with you."

"So what you're saying is, I'm going to be punished no matter what, right?"

"Right."

"So how much worse could it get?"

At that, Zeke laughed and, finally, his hands trailed down to slide over Sharpay's ass.

"I think you're about to find out." He leaned down and captured her mouth.

Sharpay was always surprised at how absolutely delicious he was. It was like all the years of baking had given him some kind of molten sugar core. She kissed him back eagerly, desperate for more of him. Holding her in place by her hips, he pulled away, chuckling.

"Someone's hungry. Have I been starving my baby?"

"I'm always hungry. I can never get enough." She whispered, breathless. Zeke stifled a groan and his cock jumped to attention at her words.

 _Sorry, friend_. He thought. _It'll be a little while before you get any attention._

"Take my belt off." He commanded. Her fingers found his waistband a second later, but he grabbed her hands with one of his, and used the other to tilt her chin up, looking into her eyes expectantly. She blinked at him, either defiant or blinded by lust.

 _My little disobedient girl…seems like someone is overdue for some training._ He dropped the hand under her chin and gave her a sharp smack on the back of her thighs, harder than before. She gave a little scream.

"What do you say?" He hissed.

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl. Go ahead," He released her hands and she fumbled to unclasp his belt and pull it free of his pants. "Give it to me." She did as she was told and earned another quick kiss.

So fast that Sharpay could barely follow what happened, Zeke spun her around so her back was to him, flicking her towel off of her body in the process. She shivered as the cold air met her damp skin all at once, and then as her bare, wet back pressed against Zeke's front. She moaned slightly at the feeling.

"Arms around my neck."

"Yes, sir," She raised her arms over her head and looped them behind Zeke's neck. With practiced fingers, he looped the belt around her hands and tightened it so that her hands were bound behind his neck.

"You want to know how bad it can get?" He whispered in her ear, brushing the sensitive spot below her jaw with his nose. Her breath hitched. His hands slid around her midsection, inch by delicious inch. "Don't move. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

His hands moved up, one of them circling gently around her throat, and the other dancing lightly over her right breast.

Her breasts were probably the most perfect things Zeke had ever seen. Her whole body was flawless. He had positioned them so that he could see her entire naked body in the vanity mirror across from them. _God_ she looked delicious; naked, wet and wanting him so badly she was trembling.

He kissed her neck slowly, gently and let his hands roam her body, taking care to avoid any of those sensitive places that could grant her a moment's satisfaction. After a few minutes, she was groaning out loud. As his fingers brushed just above her clit, she jerked, grinding her ass against his hard cock. He flicked his finger hard against her pussy in punishment and she cried out.

"I said don't move, didn't I?"

"Please…please, sir…"

"Hmm? Do you want something, baby?"

"Pleeease…"

"Tell me what you want, Shay. I'm not a mind reader."

"Touch me. Please sir."

"I am touching you, baby doll."

"Ugh, please! Please stop teasing me, sir!"

"I thought you wanted to see what happens to bad girls. I thought you wanted to see how bad it could be."

"I don't…I…I'm sorry!"

Zeke buried his face in her hair, relishing the warm, sweet smell of it, even as it clung wetly to his skin. He slid his hands up her sides, loving the feeling of her soft, smooth skin under his palms. All he wanted to do was rip his pants off and bury his cock in her.

 _Patience…_ He chided himself.

"I'll tell you what. I'd be willing to make your punishment quicker. It will be more painful. But once it's over, I'll give you your reward."

"Yes, sir. Please, sir." She whimpered.

He reached up and pulled her arms down from around his neck. He turned her around again and her face was eager with anticipation. He grinned.

"Kneel on the bed." He said.

Anticipation turned to nervousness as she realized his intention. He raised an eyebrow.

"Now, Sharpay."

She swallowed audibly, and slowly obeyed. She knelt on the very edge of her mattress, facing away from him.

"Put your head down on the blanket." She hesitated for as long as she could before obeying. "Spread your knees…that's it…"

Zeke took a moment to drink in the beauty before him. Sharpay knelt with her ass up in the air, knees parted, granting him an incredible view of her pink pussy, opened and glistening with wetness already. Her asshole winked at him as she tensed in anticipation. He grinned.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered. Sharpay relaxed, visibly. He stepped closer to her and reached out to gently rub her right ass cheek. She arched her back even further. Zeke's dick positively ached. "We've been through this before. The more you tense up, the more it will hurt. Remember the safe word?"

She nodded.

"What is it?"

"Crème brûlée."

"Good girl. Now, count to ten." Before she could tense up again Zeke lifted his hand and brought it back down on her ass, producing a smack that echoed through the room. Caught off guard, Sharpay cried out loud. " _Count._ "

"O-one," She said shakily.

"Good girl," He brought his hand down again on her other cheek, harder. Sharpay flinched, but managed to keep from crying out.

"Two."

 _Smack._

"Three-"

 _Smack._

"Four-"

 _Smack._

"Five."

And so it went. Zeke increased his force slightly with ever blow until Sharpay's eyes were watering. Nevertheless, her pussy was so wet that it was dripping down the inside of her thighs. Zeke brought his hand down for the final time, leaving a pink hand print on her ass cheek and Sharpay yelled, "TEN!" at the top of her lungs. Zeke was very glad that Lindsay already knew he was here.

He gazed down at her beautiful pink ass, waiting for him, and he knew he was at the limit of his own self control.

"Good girl. You did so good."

"Th-thank you, sir." Sharpay breathed.

"Good girls get rewards, don't they?"

"Yes, sir…please, sir…"

Zeke knelt on the floor and grabbed Sharpay's thighs pulling her backwards until her feet touched the floor and she was bent over the bed. Then he used his hands to spread her ass cheeks and attacked her pussy with his tongue.

"Ahh, fuck!" She hissed as he began his assault. Zeke had many talents, but she was pretty sure his skill at this surpassed all others. The tip of his tongue flicked against her clit, and then he used his entire tongue to slide against her pussy, lapping up her juices. She squirmed and moaned.

Zeke found her opening with his tongue and slid it into her, slowly. She gasped.

"Oh my god, yes!"

Zeke grinned into her pussy and began to fuck her with his tongue. While he did, he found her clit with his thumb and rubbed it in small circles. He was unable to be patient any longer; he wanted her cum flooding his mouth, and he wanted it _now._ He returned he tongue to her clit and began to move it in firmly and quickly, while he reached over her round, firm ass cheeks and rubbed gently at her asshole. Sharpay went silent, which normally meant she was about to cum. Zeke only moved his tongue faster and Sharpay's legs shuddered.

"Oh my GOD!" She ground her pussy back against his face as her orgasm hit her. Zeke didn't stop his ministrations, continuing to lick at her bucking pussy as she came. Knowing her like he did, he could predict the very moment she started to come down, and he unceremoniously slid two fingers into her tight pussy. She gasped so loud, he could hear it echo in the bathroom behind him. He pressed his fingers down into her g-spot and flicked them back and forth rapidly.

"Hoooolyyyy shiiiiiiitttt!" Sharpay screamed. She began to squirt, drenching Zeke's front with her cum. He merely opened his mouth and let himself get soaked.

Finally, she slumped over the mattress. Her legs went out and she slid to the floor in front of him. He sat up on his knees and pressed his body against hers, wrapping his arms around her.

"See, if you were a good girl, we could have done that hours ago."

"I'll never be bad again." She breathed.

He chuckled. "I'll believe that when I see it."

Realizing there was still a rather sizable lump pressing against her ass, Sharpay wriggled against him.

"I don't think we're done yet, sir."

"Oh?"

"No. See, I was really _very_ bad. You shouldn't let me off so easy."

Zeke smirked. "And what do you think I should do to you?"

"Well, considering how bad I've been…I think you should choke me, sir…"

"Choke you?"

"With your cock. Sir."

Zeke blinked for a moment in astonishment before bursting out laughing. "God, you are _so_ …"

"Bad? Dirty?"

"Amazing." He turned her head and kissed her deeply, holding her tight against him. "And because I love you, I'll grant you your wish."

"Mmm, thank you, sir."

He stood up and she moved so she was kneeling before him. Zeke's dick throbbed at the sight. He was pretty sure it was some kind of cosmic reward, that a girl so damn dominant in life should be so beautifully submissive in bed. For every moment he had to put up with her crazy commands and demands in public, he knew at the end of the night she would be a willing and eager little subordinate, desperate to do whatever pleased him.

She licked her lips and looked up at him, waiting for his command. _Such a good girl_. He stroked her damp hair, lovingly.

"Hands." She raised her hands obediently and he removed his belt from them.

"Take my pants off, baby."

"Yes, sir." She unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them down to his ankles hastily. He kicked off his shoes and socks and stepped out of the pants. Then he pulled his own shirt off, dropping it on top of the growing pile of his clothes.

Sharpay gazed up at him. Every inch of his body was perfect. Her mouth watered at the prospect of being filled. Her eyes flicked back and forth between his face and the huge bulge poking out at her from within his boxers. She bounced impatiently, waiting to be allowed to touch it.

He grinned, watching her. There was nothing quite like watching a gorgeous naked girl squirm in anticipation of sucking your cock. She pouted up at him and he laughed.

"Alright, go ahead." The words had barely left his mouth before she yanked his boxers down, freeing his erection. His rigid dick almost smacked her in the face as she pulled his boxers off of his body. "Wait. Turn around." She looked confused, but obeyed, turning her back to him. He bent and tied his belt around her hands once more, this time behind her back. Then he straightened again. "Ok. Continue." Wasting no time at all, she opened her mouth. Zeke reached down and gathered her hair up, wrapping it around his wrist and effectively holding her head in place, mouth just inches away from his cock. She whined. "You want it?"

"Yes, sir. Please, give me your dick." 'His dick' jumped at her words.

"Reach for it. If you want it, fight for it. Come get this cock." She strained against him, pulling against his grip, trying to get her mouth closer to his dick. "Come on, baby, you can do better than that."

She whimpered, pulling her own hair in Zeke's hand as she struggled, her open mouth getting closer and closer. Finally, Zeke loosened his hold on her hair and she surged forward, taking half of his cock into her mouth at once. He groaned.

"That's a good girl…"

Sharpay bobbed her head eagerly, sucking his dick as if it produced the nectar of life. He tangled his fingers in her hair to steady himself.

" _Fuuuuck_ yes, Shay…" He was a pretty well endowed guy, but Sharpay refused to gag as his cock hit the back of her throat. His grip in her head tightened. "Still want to get choked?"

She pulled off of his cock and nodded. "Please…fuck my face, sir."

Zeke's heart stuttered as every spare ounce of blood in his body went to his crotch. _This girl might kill me…good way to go, though._

Ever the kind and attentive boyfriend, he meant to give her exactly what she asked for. She opened her mouth and he abruptly shoved his dick into it, groaning as he felt the head slip into her throat. He pulled back a bit as it tightened around him, letting her take a breath, before plunging in again. This time he was merciless and thrust his cock deep into her throat. Sharpay's eyes watered as she took all of him down her throat.

It felt so good…just as abruptly, Zeke pulled his dick out of her mouth, curbing himself before he got too close to the edge. Sharpay gasped for air, drool dripping down her chin. She reached instinctively for his cock again.

"More?" He asked in astonishment. Her mouth was already opening as she nodded.

"Yes, sir. Please." She sucked his dick into her mouth, her tongue dancing around his sensitive head. He clenched his jaw tight, trying not to let loose a moan that would shake the very walls of the house. Sharpay wriggled forward, letting his cock slide down her throat again. She swallowed him until her forehead pressed against his lower belly. Zeke gaped down at her in awe and incredible pleasure. She even managed to stick her tongue out and flick it against his balls.

"Oh, shit!" He pulled out quickly, feeling the tightening in his balls that said he was about to reach the point of no return. Unwilling to let him get away, Sharpay brushed his cock aside with her nose, giving his balls her full attention. Zeke shuddered. He wasn't sure exactly what he had done in a previous life to deserve this girl, but he fucking glad he did it.

She sucked his cock into her mouth one more time and he had to actually hold her chin and pull her off. He kept his hand under her chin, willing her to stand. She pouted, wiping her chin.

"I wasn't done." She said petulantly.

"A few more seconds and I would have been."

"But-" He pressed his lips to hers to silence her. As they kissed, he reached between their bodies and found her dripping wet pussy. She ground against his fingers, moaning lightly into his mouth. He could wait no longer; he _needed_ to be inside her.

He turned and pushed her forward until her knees hit the bed. She climbed onto the mattress obediently and Zeke smacked her ass hard, eliciting a little scream from her as she fell forward. He moved his body over hers and found her entrance with his cock. He placed himself in position and then remained still. Sharpay squirmed.

"Please, please…" She tried to scoot back on to his dick, but wasn't doing well with her hands still behind her back.

"Tell me what you want." He breathed into her ear.

"I want your big, hard cock inside my hot little pussy, sir!" She yelled.

 _God, I hope Lindsay was nowhere near enough to hear that one_.

He moved his hips and his cock slid inch by hot inch into her. She groaned and bucked underneath him. Fully sheathed within her, he used his legs to squeeze hers together and he straddled her thighs. It was so tight, it felt as if his cock was being held in a vice. He ground against her and she moaned.

"More…faster… _harder_ , please, sir…"

She continued to slowly grind in and out of her, enjoying the delicious torture of the movement. "Why should I? You've been such a bad girl, I should just keep up this pace all. Night. Long." He punctuated his words with sharp slaps to her ass cheeks.

She thrashed. "Please…sir, I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes, sir, please…"

 _Interesting._ He leaned forward over her, brushing his fingers against her lips. Willingly she opened her mouth and sucked them in, getting them wet. Zeke shivered at the sensation. He pulled his wet fingers from her mouth and trailed them down her back.

"Anything, huh?" He slid his thumb between her ass cheeks until it found the depression of her asshole. He rubbed it gently with the tip of his finger. Her eyes widened. He laughed and kissed her between her shoulder blades. "Rethinking that offer?"

"N…no. Sir."

"Well. Maybe I'll save that little promise for later. For now, I want to fuck you so hard you can't even remember you own name. Would you like that, my gorgeous little cum slut?"

"Please! Please fuck me, sir! Fuck your little cum slut!"

He parted her legs again, sliding between them. With one hand he clutched the belt wrapped around her wrists, and his other hand grabbed a hold of her hair. He pulled her backwards until she was suspended, ass up, across the bed. Then, with his makeshift reins, he started to pound into her, so hard that their hips smacked together.

"OH MY GOD, YES, ZEKE!"

With a primal growl, he slammed into her again and again, every thrust feeling like his very soul was plunging into her body. Her hands flexed and she arched back against him, desperate to touch him. He held her body locked tight to his, and slid a hand around her throat. She moaned and pushed her hips just as hard against him as he was pushing into her.

"Fuck, baby…" He squeezed her left tit, then gave it a smack. She screamed in pleasure, moving even harder against him. He could feel her juices running down his shaft and starting the journey down his legs. He pounded into her harder, rolling her nipple between his fingers. Sharpay's screams cut off as streams of her cum began to course down Zeke's legs. "Yesssss…" He dropped the hand around her throat between her legs and rubbed her clit. Her body jerked and cried out, cumming for the second time that night.

Zeke kissed her neck gently and brought his wet finger up to his mouth, licking her sweet juice off of them. Using one hand to hold her up, he reached between them and untied her hands, dropping his belt to the floor.

He turned her around and lowered his girlfriend gently down on the pillows, pressing his lips to hers. Once she was on her back, his hand slipped between her legs again and his fingers rubbed slow, lazy circles over her clit. He released her mouth and trailed kisses down her neck to her chest. By the time his mouth found her nipple, she was moaning and writhing again.

He sucked her right nipple into his mouth and her hands gripped his head. He flicked his tongue over the hard nub. She arched her back, her moans becoming more breathless. He teased her nipple with his teeth and began to rub harder. His hand was drenched and his fingers slipped easily over her swollen clit. She panted, hissing his name over and over. He let go of her nipple and positioned himself over her. Her hands looped around his neck and he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Cum for me baby…" he whispered. She moaned and her eyes squeezed shut. "No, open your eyes. Open those beautiful eyes. Look right at me while you come all over my fingers."

He rubbed faster and Sharpay struggled to obey and keep her eyes open as her climax descended upon her. Her moans went silent and Zeke grinned.

"Good girl."

"SHIT-OH-MY-GOD-ZEKE-YES-HOLY-FUCK!" She screamed. At the height of her orgasm, Zeke shifted forward and guided his dick into her once again. She drew a long, ragged breath, her back arching, and her nails dug into his back.

"Fuck, yes baby!" He groaned. He loved the feeling of her nails running down his spine. He pounded into her, not bothering to be gentle. He already knew how she liked it.

The headboard of the four poster bed slammed into the wall but they were both too far gone to care. Sharpay clutched at him, a stream of curses flowing from her mouth. Without breaking rhythm, he hooked both arms under her thighs and pulled her legs up beside her face. Sharpay gasped as the angle caused his cock to stroke her g-spot perfectly.

"N-no…make…such…mess…" she could barely form a coherent sentence.

Zeke chuckled. "We'll clean it up later. Make a mess, baby girl. Soak me." He pounded faster and harder, knowing her mind couldn't control her body's natural reaction.

She gripped his thighs so hard Zeke knew he'd have nail marks there. With every thrust, she squirted, the clear jets splashing against his crotch, drenching his cock and creating a puddle beneath them on the bed.

"Yes, baby, cum all over me!"

Sharpay screamed in pleasure, once she remembered how to breathe.

Zeke growled as the telltale heat began to build in his balls. He gritted his teeth, but there was no holding it off this time.

"Fuck…fuck…I'm gonna cum…"

"Cum for me!" Sharpay gasped, her eyes burning with lust. "Pound my tight little pussy until you cum all over me!"

"God, Shay…" Of course, she knew what she was doing. She knew that the words would make his blood boil. He thrust into her so hard that she had to brace her hands against the headboard for fear of being slammed into it. "Fuck! SHIT!"

Zeke pulled out just as the first stream of cum erupted from his cock. It cleared Sharpay's body entirely, hitting the headboard behind her. The second jet hit her squarely in the face. Zeke's body convulsed as he rapidly jerked his cock, painting Sharpay's tits and abdomen with his jizz. Finally, his cock ran dry and he sat back on his heels, his legs shaking. Sharpay sat up and reached for him, gently touching sensitive cock. He jumped at the contact, breathing hard. She slid her fingers slowly up and down his dick as it began to soften. She tapped it lightly against her pussy and he chuckled breathlessly.

"Too early for round two?" She whispered.

His eyebrows shot up. "God, woman, are you trying to kill me?"

She giggled, her fingers trailing through a pool of cum on her stomach. She raised her sticky fingers to her lips and sucked them clean. Zeke felt a fresh wave of arousal and his dick tried valiantly to respond, but at least for the next few minutes, he was utterly wiped out.

"So much for your shower." He muttered, falling on to the bed beside her.

"The way I see it, I've had two showers now." She said with a grin, still swiping up drops of his cum and popping them into her mouth.

"Hmm. I guess I have too." He looked down at his own body, glistening with sweat and her juices.

"No one to blame but yourself." She smiled. She snuggled closer to him. "Although, I think your punishment might have been a bit counterproductive."

"Oh? How so?"

"Because if _that's_ what I get when I misbehave, I'll never be good again."


End file.
